


How it Began in the Middle

by roguefaerie



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Families of Choice, Ficlet, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: What exactly drew Hernando, Dani, and Lito so very close together.





	How it Began in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/gifts).

> I hope you enjoy this treat!

It was the way she danced. It was the way she moved--through life, through the streets, through survival. Hernando had placed his line in the sand and Lito had placed his when finally his cards were on the table.There was something about Dani that made her presence shine through their lives like glitter and zest for living. She could remind either of them why they were doing this--any of it.

They didn’t pinpoint exactly when it all came together, but it was more like a gladual slide from appreciation for Dani to becoming inseparable from her. They were a family in more ways than one. And together they knew that they would choose each other again and again. It was that simple, and that complicated.

There were no easy answers when it came to Lito and the Sensates, but their adventure had brought them together in a way nothing else could, and so they held by their choices, and a family was made and kept.


End file.
